Helicopter vibrations are particularly troublesome in that they can cause fatigue and wear on the equipment and occupants in the aircraft. In vehicles such as helicopters, vibrations are particularly problematic in that they can damage the actual structure and components that make up the vehicle in addition to the contents of the vehicle.
There is a need for a system and method of accurately and economically canceling vehicle vibrations. There is a need for a system and method of accurately and economically controlling vibrations. There is a need for an economically feasible method of controlling vibrations in a helicopter so that the vibrations are efficiently cancelled and minimized. There is a need for a robust system of controlling vibrations in a helicopter so that the vibrations are efficiently cancelled and minimized. There is a need for an economic method/system for controlling problematic helicopter vibrations.